Wireless communication devices interconnected through a wireless personal area network, e.g., Bluetooth, can communicate to other wireless communication devices using an asynchronous connectionless link (ACL) using a time division multiple access (TDMA) polling scheme or a synchronous connection oriented (SCO) link using reserved time slots. A set of interconnected Bluetooth devices can be referred to as a piconet, and includes a master device and one or more slave devices. The master device can also be referred to as a central device and the slave devices as peripheral devices. Each Bluetooth device can include an internal timing clock that increments at a 3.2 kHz rate, and absolute clock time values can be stored as 28-bit values in the Bluetooth device. All devices in a Bluetooth piconet synchronously hop between a number of different frequency channels according to a particular sequence. In order for all devices in the piconet to operate synchronously, the master device can provide information about its own internal clock values to the other slave devices in the piconet, e.g., when initiating a connection between the master device and a slave device. In a Bluetooth Classic mode, each slave device can compute an offset value between the slave device's clock values and the master device's clock values based on information provided when initializing the connection between the slave device and the master device. Each device's clocks can continue to increment independently during the connection and can slowly drift with respect to each other over time. A slave device can re-determine the offset value of its clock to the master device's clock by determining updated time information based on when packets are received from the master device. As the Bluetooth clock increments once every 312micro-seconds, the precision of the Bluetooth clock can be insufficient for certain applications, particularly at an application layer level.